


I’ll Be Home for Christmas

by CasaByers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy McFluff, holiday fluff, nancys mom appears, the kids appear, written in 20 mins, xmas gift to you all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasaByers/pseuds/CasaByers
Summary: It’s just a sweet, fluffy fic for Christmas.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler
Kudos: 9





	I’ll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I took liberties with where they moved, with a lot... Bc I wanted to lol. Happy Christmas All!!

Jonathan let out a sigh as he tried again to get the electric drill to work, he wasn’t sure if it was the extension cord or what. He really hoped it wasn’t the drill, he’d borrowed it from their neighbor and didn’t want them to think he’d broken it. 

It was weird having neighbors he could ask for power tools from. The small town of Montauk they ended up in was nice enough, reminded him of hawkins if it was on the Atlantic Ocean. The house they ended up renting was cute as well, had three bedrooms and an attic that they had converted half into a bedroom that El had quickly claimed. 

But at the moment, Jonathan was trying to attach hooks along the roof, hooks that had been there previously, hooks so he could hang Christmas lights. he wanted to have the houses exterior done before El, Will and Joyce got home from shopping, Yes it was a week before Christmas, but he wanted to try and make this first one away from hawkins special... 

He let out a small curse and huffed on his finger tips as the snowy air started to get to be too much. He climbed down the ladder and decided to follow the extension cord back around to where the shed was in the backyard. Maybe he’d try an outlet in the garage... 

he walked through the snow and when he found that the plug had been pulled out, he quickly plugged it back in. and then he heard the drill going. Which was weird.

He made his way back to the front of the house and when he rounded the corner he froze, eyes wide. 

There holding the drill and making it whir was the love of his life, one of the most important people in his life: Nancy Wheeler. 

He blinked wondering if he was seeing things, so he wasn’t moving. 

Nancy was smiling cheekily at him, noticed he wasn’t moving so she set the drill on the ladder and darted to him. She practically leapt into his arms, he opened them on habit, he nearly fell back but held her steady. 

“Hey,” she whispered into his ear. 

Jonathan squeezed her tight, “oh my god... what... oh my god.” he nearly cried into her neck.

“I wanted to surprise you,” she replied.

He kissed her neck and seemed to want to just keep holding her. he swayed slightly, “I’ve missed you... knowing I wouldn’t be able to see you until January...” 

Nancy finally gently kissed his cheek and pushed against his shoulder so he could let her down, but she stayed close with her arms around his neck. 

“I was able to convince my mom into letting me come here... she realized I would probably run away either way,” Nancy almost laughed but she was emotion in her voice. 

“My god Nancy... I know it’s only been three months but...” he sighed gently, he looked at her and finally leaned and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

She kissed him back, tenderly and pulled him closer.

“Get a room!” the voice bellowed annoyed.

Jonathan broke apart from her and looked over, he was sort of shocked, again, there stood Mike, Max, Lucas and Dustin, leaning against the Wheeler station wagon. 

“oh my god,” Jonathan said he seemed to debate in letting Nancy go and hugging the kids. Nancy let him go with a soft laugh. 

He hugged the kids, who were all happy to see him.

“Wait I’m confused... your parents let you drive up here?” he asked. 

“We can’t stay all week, just a few days,” Max said. 

“Will and El are going to lose it!” Jonathan said. 

That made them all smile even bigger, they couldn’t wait to see them. 

“I told Nancy to let me call first but she insisted that we should surprise you, I hope we don’t put your mom out,” Karen Wheeler suddenly said as she climbed from the station wagon, Holly in tow. 

Jonathan was really surprised, he looked back at Nancy.

“The kids have to go back in a couple of days but I’m staying,” Nancy said softly to him. 

“I also wanted to get away from Hawkins for a moment, and their parents trusted me to drive the kids here and back safely.” Karen said, “again I hope your mom isn’t put out,” she added.

Jonathan shook his head, “my mom will be so happy. We have more than enough room for everyone for a couple of days,” he said.

Lucas had been looking at the house, “you want help getting this place decorated?” He asked.

Jonathan looked back and suddenly Mike, Max and Dustin joined him.

“Yeah if you want. Trying to get lights on the house and then we have to get a tree.” Jonathan said.

“How about while you guys decorate Nancy and I will bring in the groceries and get dinner started,” Mrs. Wheeler said. 

Jonathan was very confused but nodded his head. Nancy laughed slightly and gave him a quick kiss before she went to the car to help her mom, Jonathan gave Holly a quick hug when the little girl darted towards him and hugged his leg, as her mom got the groceries out. She then darted after her mom and Nancy as they walked up the steps to the house. 

He was bewildered and then he turned and started to help the kids. 

It was three hours later, everyone was inside sipping cocoa and talking about everything, Nancy and Jonathan were squished in the recliner and the kids were around the living room, they had to convince Mrs. Wheeler to sit and wait, not just keep cooking. Holly was sitting on the floor playing with her toys they brought for her. 

Jonathan heard the sound of a car in the driveway before everyone else, “oh they’re home, they’re gonna freak out,” Jonathan said as he stood up. Everyone stood up and waited as he went to open the front door.

“Jonathan, the station wagon...” his mom started to say as she entered the house, she froze when she saw the familiar faces. Will and El froze when they came in after her.

“Surprise!” Lucas said. 

That seemed to knock everyone from the shock, the next moments were filled with screams of happiness and soon all the kids were hugging and talking at once.

Joyce gave Karen a hug and kissed Nancy on the cheek. She was shocked but happy. 

Once everyone settled down, they say around and had dinner, talking and catching up. 

Sleeping arrangements were Max staying in El’s room and the boys staying in Will’s room. Karen had a hotel in town with Holly, and Nancy of course stayed with Jonathan. 

That’s where they found themselves as the night wound down, Jonathan was just staring at her as she got ready for bed, Nancy noticed but finished before she climbed into his bed. “Are you okay?” She asked gently. 

“Yes... more than okay, I sort of am shocked... you’re amazing,” he whispered. 

“To be honest my mom was happy to get out of hawkins... her and my dad aren’t doing so good...” 

Jonathan pulled her close and kissed her neck, “I’m so sorry,” he whispered. 

“It’s okay, this is good for her,” she said, “and me,” she added.

Jonathan looked at her, “you’re here all week... even Christmaa…” he whispered. He was calm but she saw the delight in his eyes.   
  


“Yes… and hey… when we graduate next year… this won’t be an issue,” she whispered, reminding him of their very soon future plans. 

they started to kiss and it slowly deepened.

“This is going to be the best Christmas ever,” Jonathan murmured softly. 

Nancy giggled, “yes it is.”


End file.
